


DEATH VALLEY

by Jackieshalom02



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Character, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hellhounds, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Possession, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackieshalom02/pseuds/Jackieshalom02
Summary: "There's someone in my head...but I don't think it's me."(The Vampire Diaries leading on into the Originals.)Season 2-5Klaus Mikaelson x fem!oc x Elijah MikaelsonPolyamory slowburn
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	DEATH VALLEY

**Author's Note:**

> INTRODUCTION

**Aurora Roger's wasn't afraid of death...Okay, perhaps that was a bit of an exaggeration, she was scared of death obviously, just like most people usually were because no one** _**really** _ **wanted to die, especially her, no matter how much she might of joked about it. A better term would be that she respected death, after all, everyone dies in the end, it was a simple part of life and the only thing promised after all, the ending.**

**When your time was up, it was up.**

**So, when her head went underwater, her body floating in some illusion of peace, with only the seat-belt to keep her steady, she kept that mantra in mind. Even though she was terrified, even though she could feel the bulging pressure building inside her head, hammering against her skull and her lungs begging for air that only water would fill. She couldn't be afraid of death, after all, it was just doing what it did, waiting with a patient hand as she struggled and begged for more time.**

**She had thought about her friends, her family, all those sort of things, while being conscious** **_just_ ** **enough to see the body next to her getting yanked out of the car and floating up with someone else, to safely, getting a second chance to live her life while Aurora's slowly was running out. And, for a moment she had wanted to cry, that it wasn't fair, why not her? She knew that thought was selfish but she was just a teenager, just a kid, isn't that what they were supposed to be?**

**And, w** **ith black spot taunting her vision, and her head pounding in chaotic and slowing rhythm with her heart, she finally allowed herself to fall into her own unconscious, knowing she couldn't hold it any longer, no matter how much she tried. The last thing she saw, before it all went black, was the** **_burning_ ** **orange eyes of** **_something_ ** **staring back at her in the rear-view mirror,** **_ hungry _ ** **and** **_ waiting _ ** **and alight with** **_ deadly _ ** **fire.**

○  
☆  
○

**"** **_YOU SHOULD BE CAREFUL OF THE WAY YOU SPEAK TO ME. THE BEAST INSIDE IS SLEEPING... NOT DEAD_ ** **_."_ **


End file.
